


The Clawfoot Tub

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sex, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord finds Trepan soaking in the tub relaxing and feels he should join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clawfoot Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricots_from_Nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/gifts).



> Gift fic

Trepan ran his hand along the water's surface, letting his servos dip down into the warmth. He smiled, letting his hand sway back and forth as the tub filled to his desired need and he twisted the nozzle off.

            Living with Overlord had its perks, as in everything was super-sized, oddly enough except for the tub. It looked as if Overlord had never cared to get it sized to fit him properly, which didn't seem off since he did seem to favor quick showers rather than a long soak. He didn't seem like the kind of mech to lay in the tub for hours and read, but Trepan was. It had also been terribly long since Trepan had treated himself, mostly due to the fact that when he first came into Overlord’s custody, he expected to be treated like a rag doll, but to his surprise Overlord was humble. At no point did he not seem intimidating, but at no point did he try to hurt him either.

            Maybe once in awhile he would get a little rough during lessons when he was confused or lost on the material and break a few things, but never once did he lay a hand on Trepan. Well, to be fair he did often lay his hands on Trepan. It was simple touching at first, nothing serious, and nothing unwanted. Overlord has this odd habit of taking Trepan’s hand and spreading his servos, examining them and pushing his thumbs into the little doctor’s hand. He seemed mesmerized and would carry out this ritual for months until finally he kissed the top of Trepan’s hand.

            Trepan, a little confused, never pulled his hand away but instead watched Overlord kiss each servo. Those bloody lit optics were dimmed, calm and focused only to relight when he felt a slight prickling at his lips. He liked how Trepan peeked his needles out, but took it as a sign he was taking too long and he didn't want to ruin the moment so he let him go.

            From the days forwards, Overlord kissed Trepan’s hand every morning, and in the evenings when the city outside had slept and grown dark, the two of them danced up in Overlord’s apartment balcony. A few drinks had helped loosen the two of them up and Trepan was all smiles, whirling around with the larger mech several times until Overlord pulled him close and locked their lips together.

            Trepan had froze, shocked, but his frame didn't jerk away. Instead he kissed back, feeling Overlord slip his arm behind his back and lift him up ever so slightly. His thick lips cushioning the blow, he pulled away from the kiss and set Trepan down. He was smiling, enjoying Trepan’s half confused look before holding out his hand and offering another dance.

            He accepted.

            Life had pushed forwards after that. Day by day the lessons came and went and Trepan found himself spending more time by Overlord’s side rather than fearing for his life. The fear melted away each time Overlord walked by and cupped his cheek, reassuring him he would be back soon from whatever missions he was sent off on only to return a few nights later as promised.

            Trepan dragged a match across the back of the matchbox and carefully lit a few candles around the room. Once satisfied with the few he had, he let himself sink into the warm bath waters, lighting a few of the candles that he had stuck to the tub’s edge.

            Antennas drooping, he took a deep breath and sighed with content. The water spilled into all of his seams, lifting sore cables and helping him to relax. He felt his systems slow down, his spark flutter and calm. This was nice.

            There was a faint knock on the door and Trepan sat up enough that he could see over the wide tub’s edge. The door creaked open and several large servos curled around the door itself before a large head popped in.

            "Ah, there you are my little doctor." Overlord entered, closing the door behind him and approaching. He knelt down, leaning on the side of the tub and kissing the top of Trepan’s head. He loved how Trepan’s head would dip under the pressure and his antennas would sink only to pop up when he pulled up.

            "Just soaking for a while." Hand surfacing from the water, Trepan stroked Overlord’s cheek. "The frequency of our lessons has my back a little sore." Letting his hand slide down from Overlord’s cheek, Trepan found himself exploring Overlord’s neck and chest. The tips of his servos ghosted over strong cables, and finally over the warm chest armor before sinking back down into the water. He smiled, sighing when Overlord leaned down and nuzzled him.

            "Maybe I can help." His voice was soft but deep in Trepan’s audio, causing his frame to shiver. He could see from the corner of his vision that Overlord’s servos were hovering just above the water. He dipped them in, sinking them down and grabbing the tubing that wrapped from Trepan’s front to his back and giving it a light rub. He purred, loving how Trepan slid up the back of the tub and groaned. He had learned, not that long ago, how sensitive Trepan’s external parts were and he constantly used it to his advantage.

            Giving the tub a light tug, he pulled Trepan close to the edge of the tub and bit one of his antennas, feeling it suddenly stiffen. He let it go after only a moment, instead focusing moving his hand from Trepan’s tubes to his stomach where he pushed his servos into him and massaged. He moved downwards more, his servos tracing all over Trepan’s long modesty plate. Up and down he ran his servos, just listening to Trepan’s soft little hands. He was so lovely, so small and fragile, and Overlord handled him with care.

            Trepan’s optics flickered, he watched as Overlord’s hand swayed back and forth under the water. He chewed on his lip, tank twisting at how amazing Overlord’s servos felt just grazing over him. His vents shuttered open and bubbles erupted up from below the surface.

            Each little stroke had a charge small charge building up, and Trepan pulled one of his hands up to his mouth and sank his denta into a servo. He whined, his legs parting below the water to let Overlord now he wanted him to continue. Which he did humbly.        

            "Getting warm?" Overlord’s hand slipped between Trepan’s modesty plate and his thigh, kneading the soft metal until Trepan’s panel folded backwards and tucked itself away into his hips. The result left Trepan’s spike and valve exposed under the water.

            Overlord purred, tilting his head to get a better look at Trepan’s plush little valve. He really enjoyed Trepan’s golden biolights glowing under the water and how his spike stood erect and ready despite the little contact he was placing on Trepan.

            Pressing thick lips against Trepan’s, Overlord let his hand wander again, sliding over Trepan’s valve and ignoring it for the time being until his hand hovered over his spike. Trepan spike was proportionate to his frame but was lost in the mass of the Sixer’s hand. The size difference didn't faze Overlord though, he didn't mind and pet Trepan’s spike regardless.

            "Mhm~" Trepan moaned against his lips, and he squeezed, loving how his little doctor’s chest rose and fell rapidly. The more he squeezed, the hungrier Trepan’s kiss would become. He would tease the small doctor by leaning away and making him lean slightly to the side and follow his lips if he wanted to continue kiss him. It amused him greatly to see how fast Trepan would follow, and how hard he would kiss back, even bit at his bottom lip and pull hard to get Overlord to lean back down into him.

            Spike pulsing in his hand, he gave it a few more tugs and finally let his hand slide back down to the awaiting valve. He wondered how wet Trepan would be, but with hum submerged he could only let his mind wander. No matter, being able to just run his thick servos over Trepan’s little valve was satisfaction enough.

            Even under the warmth of the water, Overlord could feel the distinct difference in heat that was radiating off the doctor’s valve. He certainly was more than ready for him, and even pushed his frame down into his hand when he didn't touch him fast enough.

            "Ha~" Trepan’s head lolled to the side when Overlord finally cupped the folds and gave it a gentle squeeze, rolling the lips between his servos and even giving them small pinches that had Trepan’s hands rising from the water to steady himself on the edges of the tub.

            Tamely, Overlord slipped his middle servo down between the lips, rubbing the mesh and working his servo back up to press hard into Trepan’s swelling outer node. He slipped more servos upwards, pinching and pulling the little nub until Trepan was a gasping mess. He whined more, his knees that were slightly above the water shaking now.

            "O-Overlord." His spike twitched and he twisted a bit, his groin feeling like it was swelling and overheating. He grabbed Overlord’s arm, holding onto it as he felt him work downwards even more and tease the tip of a servo at his valve entrance.

            He idled, leaning down and kissing Trepan even though he was in the middle of a hard pant and pushed the servo in. He loved it when Trepan pushed his face into Overlord and hissed into his mouth. His valve was tight, but accepted the servo about midway before Overlord pulled his hand back. He wiggled it back in and out, smiling into Trepan’s cheek when their kiss broke and he could just listen to the small mech groan wantonly at him.

            "More?" He asked, twisting his servo inside of him, pressing upward into a bundle of sensory nodes he could feel. The smallest touches had Trepan’s mouth hanging open. He nodded and bit his bottom lip, shaking with anticipation.

            "Yes." A second servo pushed in and Trepan cried out, his valve clenching on thick servos. Heat spread through his hips, working down his legs and making his hips buck upwards into Overlord’s hand. It was impossible to keep still even though he was in a confined space he still squirmed. He arched hard when Overlord separated his servos, spreading Trepan’s valve wide enough that water flooded into the canal and he mewled. Water splashed upwards as Overlord’s hand started to work him faster and harder, sliding him up and down the back of the tub until his antennas suddenly dropped down and his face wrinkled and he put his head down.

            "Gah!" Howling in overload, Overlord didn't stop his finger fragging, instead he kept pace hard and fast and let Trepan ride his hand out. The feeling of Trepan’s little valve biting his servos had his own panel aching for attention. He watched Trepan flail in the tub, trying his best to keep himself steady but it was futile as his frame was rocked.

            Trepan settled, leaning over the edge of the tub, frame half twisted while Overlord’s servos still lodged into him. He groaned into the cool porcelain, shifting a bit and letting one leg fall more to the side so Overlord could have his hand back.

            "Mind if I join you?" He didn't really wait for an answer, instead he lifted his still shivering captive and sat himself awkwardly in the tub. His legs didn't fit well at all so he hung them over the edge. The water flooded over the tub’s edge as he let his mass sink into it and Trepan made his first sound his displeasure at the mess but Overlord wasn't worried about water damage.

            Pulling Trepan against his chest, stroked his sweaty cheeks and sank as best he could. Below, his spike erupted from the water and stuck above the surface a bit, making Trepan laugh softly.

            "You should invest in a bigger tub, you brute." Sitting himself down, Trepan let Overlord’s spike press hard against his valve. It pushed the folds aside and threatened to enter as Trepan put pressure down on him but teasingly sat himself back up. He liked the look Overlord would give him, how he would smirk and tilt his head back.

            Large hands came to rest on his hips, and he pushed Trepan down, guide him and silently insisting he take a seat. He could feel Trepan pushing against him, further teasing him until Overlord wrapped his free arm around him and held him tight to his chest. So tight Trepan couldn't move his arms or his back.

            "Don't be naughty." He heard Overlord whisper into the side of his face and push him down over his spike. It pushed past the valve ring, which strained a bit but accepted him with a little push.

            Trepan, chin on Overlord’s shoulder, gasped into his neck. Sucking in air through clenched denta, he tried to relax, the tightness of his valve would never go away with a partner of this size and the initial sting was always guaranteed. Overlord wasn't without care, he pushed only a third of himself in and pulled Trepan back up, letting him adjust for a few seconds before sliding him a little further down.

            "H-ha~!" The arm around him loosed enough that he was able to bring his arms up and hold onto Overlord’s wide chestplate. "O-Oh frag." Overlord filled Trepan’s valve canal well. Leaving the front of his stomach plating to warp outward as his spike sank half way down and even a little further. "Frag~! That's good." Looking down, Trepan watched Overlord’s spike vanish into his frame.

            "Mhm?" Servos against Trepan’s back, Overlord ran them up and down, pausing once in a while to pinch and play with the side tubing. For the most part he ignored Trepan’s spike, only touching it when Trepan ground forwards against him. "Lift yourself up and down." His grip on him vanished to allow him freedom to move, and he did.

            He rocked, dragging his hips back and forth and soaking up all those delicious ribbed edges along Overlord’s spike. They pulled on his walls, lighting up nodes all over the place and having his sensor net feel as though it were on fire. He angled his hips in a way Overlord’s spike ground hard against the bottom valve wall, hitting a sweet spot that had Trepan curling in on himself and drooling on his own chest.

            "Frag, it feels... amazing." It wasn't uncommon for Overlord’s spike to push against his ceiling node, making him choke on a gasp and bury his face into him. He worked his hips faster and faster, sliding his entire frame down and hilting Overlord’s spike.

            Head back, Trepan stuck out his glossa, an impending overload on its way. He could do no more than slide down two more times and keep himself steady. When his overload peaked, his frame jumped and thrashed, leaving Overlord to hold him steady. He held Trepan’s wrists, watching his face closely and enjoying how Trepan’s optics darkened. He loved listening to him heave in air and scream, his sobs of pleasure music to his audio.

            Trepan’s spike flexed and a clear line of fluid spurt from the top between them. It scattered across their frames, though it was minimal compared to what Overlord was about to leave behind.

            He closed his optics, retaking Trepan’s hips into his hands and pushing the little doctor all the way back down on him. The clamping and rippling of his valve was enough to send Overlord to his end.

            Trepan gasped as a sudden hot fluid rushed to the back of his valve and filled the already sparse space. He tried to sit up, but Overlord placed a hand on the back of his head and kept him pinned to his chest. Not that it was bad, it was actually nice, considering he could hear Overlord’s raspy breaths now and his soft grunts.

            It only took a moment for him to relax and release Trepan, letting him lean back and run his hands up and down his own slender frame.

            "Oh~ I feel better already." Putting his arms up and letting one fall behind his head, Trepan stretched.

            Overlord pressed his thumbs against Trepan’s stomach, which still was outward slightly from his spike’s presence inside.

            "Let’s dry off." He pulled Trepan up off himself, helping him to stand. He felt his spike pulse with new life at the side of his own transfluid flowing out from Trepan’s valve and streak down his slick thighs. It was marvelous really, and he licked his lips as he thought about devouring Trepan’s valve.

            It would have to wait till later, as Trepan stepped out of the tub and rubbed his back. It was still sore, if not worse but it had been worth it. He kept his spike out, not quite bringing his modesty plate back down yet.

            Getting a towel, Overlord unfurled it and wrapped it around Trepan. He pulled on it, pulling Trepan against him once more. His spike was still out, and now pressed roughly against Trepan’s chest with the height difference. It throbbed, but Overlord ignored its needs to put his hand under Trepan’s chin and force him to look up.

            Their lips met tenderly, and Trepan put his hands over the top of Overlord’s spike, stroking it and playing with the thick fluid that was no doubt a mix of his own and Overlord’s transfluid.

            "Let's get you cleaned up." Voice grainy, Overlord noticed trepan smirk.

            "Why? We're only going to get dirty again." Standing on the tips of his peds, Trepan wrapped his arms around Overlord’s neck and pressed himself against the thick spike. "We already made a mess of the tub, why not the couch next, and maybe the berth later."

            Valve oozing out more fluids, it clenched with new life as Overlord lifted him up and wrapped his legs around him. He sat Trepan on his spike, walking out of the washroom with him.

            "To the couch then."


End file.
